Requests
by mahsjdkm
Summary: If you want me to write something, just review and I'll write it as soon as possible request 1: Jace after his divorce with Clary request 2: Jace and Clary date in secret to prevent his twin Simon from being hurt. 3: Jace and Clary never got together because of fears. Request 4: clace arranged marriage 4: Clary died Jace write letter 5 6: Alec death 7: clace pregnancy and child
1. request 1

Jace woke up and checked his cell phone to see if there were any new messages. He lifted his head of the pillow and fell down again, feeling his head ache. He had that lately. Ever since she had left him.

He felt the nagging in his head continue, so he got up and walked to the bathroom. He knew there had to be pills in there somewhere. Usually he would ask her where they are, but she wasn't here and he had to accept that. He had to learn how to live with that, because she wasn't coming back. Ever.

He felt the pain increase and fell down on the ground. He broke inside. WHY? He knew that it was his own fault, but it just hurt that much. Couldn't she see that? O right, she couldn't since she wasn't here.

He got up and cursed. He had to get out of this house. Here were to many happy memories.

He walked to the door. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the bracelet on the kitchen table. She had forgotten it. It was her favourite. He knew he had to return it to her, but it felt bad to let go of the last piece that bound them together.

He said down on their chairs, at their table. The silence was killing him. Normally around this time she would be in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She used to sing and dance while she baked pancakes. She used to… oh how much he dreaded those words, but they kept returning in his head.

All the memories in this place were killing him.

How could he ever have let her go? She was everything he ever hoped for. She completed him in a way no one else had been able to for years. Why had he been so stupid?

He still loved her so much. He didn't have the closure he so desperately needed. How could she just move on, while he was breaking into tiny pieces. She was the only one that he had ever given so much power over his heart and he managed to ruin it for them.

They said that time heals all wounds, but he know it would take more than a life time to get over her. She just was to perfect. Her laugh, her smile, her cheerfulness. The house just felt empty without her.

 **please vote on my poll and read my other stories ^^**


	2. Request 2

**This one was requested by a guest enjoy & please review and vote on my poll.**

Clary and jace came out of the empty class room. Izzy sighed. Their hair was ruffled, Clary's make-up was all over Jace's face, all the basic make out characteristics were there. She thought she taught them better.

'You really should tell him. You know you are just stringing him along, don't you.'

'It will hurt him.'

'Yes it will, but it will also hurt him if you tell him after 5 years. Are you planning on making out in broom closets for 5 years? And what if he finds out on his own, that is definitely going to make things better.'  
She said sarcastically.

Jace and Clary said nothing, they both knew she was right.

A cheery Simon came their way. He was so glad his twin brother and Clary liked each other. If Clary would ever realise how much Simon liked her, he at least had approval of the family.

They decided that after school they would all hang out at Clary's place. Since her parents were on a holiday it was just her and Jon, her brother.

They wanted to watch a movie and Jace would get one from Clary's bedroom. Clary was forced to join him by the rest, because Jace's movie choices were always way to bloody.

They rushed up the stairs.

Clary knelt in front of a small drawer and started picking out movies.

Jace had a little bit different plans. He grabbed her by her waist and half pulled half carried her unto her bed.

She wanted to protest. She couldn't, as he already had started kissing her. Instead it sounded more like she hummed into the kiss, what kept Jace going.

They were to busy to have noticed the small shriek the door made when it opened. Suddenly there he was. Simon.

As quickly as he had came in he turned around and made a run for it.  
Clary and Jace had to process what had happened.

Clary is the first to react. She jumps of the bed and runs after Simon.

She finds him in the old warehouse across the street. It was Simon's, Jace's and her old hideout.

He sat silently in one of the corners. He noticed her but didn't turn around.

'Why him?' He asked with a shaking voice. 'Tell me!'

'I don't know. You should know best that you can't choose who you love. You just do.' She paused and sat next to him. 'I'm sorry you had to find out this way.'

In one swift movement he turned his face to hers and before she could think his mouth was on hers.

She pushed him away and saw a furious Jace standing behind them. His fist collided with Simon's jaw.

He took her hand and pulled her up, dragging her to the exit.

She let him. She knew if he would have to stay in the same room as Simon for much longer, someone would be killed.

-  
Izzy quickly ran to the middle of the cafeteria, where a lot of people were gathered.

She heard Simon yell.

'You betrayed me. You always knew I liked her. '

She saw the hatred burn in their eyes.

She saw Clary running up to the circle. She pushed her way through the masses of people.

'Stop! Jace!'

Izzy never saw Simon hurt more than in that moment.

The fighting stopped and almost everything returned to normal.

'You need to go talk to him or I will.'  
Clary said at a Jace who was still staring threatening at Simon.

'No way! You're not going anywhere near him.'

'Okay so you'll just have to go talk to him.'

'Fine.' He let out an exaggerated sigh, but Clary was happy anyways. She got Jace to talk to his twin. Maybe this was going to be alright again.

She always had a special connection with the twin brothers. She didn't want it to be ruined.

They decided Jace would go right after school.

'I'm so sorry. I just felt so betrayed. It was in the spur of the moment.'Simon paused, before rambling on. 'I don't want to be in a fight with you. You're my brother.'

'I guess you can't help you're in love with her. We'll work it out somehow. But if you ever even think about touching her again, you're dead meat.'

They hugged and right there, at that moment, everything fell into place.

 **BTW do you guys know if there is a fanfic about the au in the tvshow. I thought that might be fun to read/write.**


	3. Request 3

**Please read my other stories & vote on my poll & review blablabla you get it. Enjoy!**

Izzy nudged Jace's arm.

'What are you thinking about? Or are you dreaming about a certain someone?' She winked at him.

He shrugged it off and joined the conversation again.

He knew he shouldn't have been such a coward for so long, but he couldn't help it. He had tried to ask it so many times. But he backed out even more times.

She was just so perfect, what if she refused him? It would be better if he didn't ask then. He wanted to life in possibility, rather than risking the chance of her refusing him.

Before he knew it he was drowning in his thoughts again, only to be interrupted again by Clary, who joined them for lunch.

'Hii..' She blushed.

He couldn't help but love every part of her. He loved her nervous smile, her carefree smile, her perfect height, even all her imperfection. He didn't even know if she had any, but if she had any he was sure he would love them too.

Clary felt her heart race in her throat, when she saw him. She knew that she should have had the courage to tell him how she felt, how she truly felt. She just couldn't. She was so scared she was going to get hurt.

She knew Jace's history, even though his love life had calmed down lately. That past was still a part of him.

What if he was just going to run her heart over like he did with the last girl. This was just going to get her hurt.

So she kept quiet and shut her feelings inside. Hoping that it was the right thing to do. She felt torn between her head and her heart.

 **I'm sorry it's not that long, but I was worried that if I kept going it would just be repeating the same stuff over and over again.**


	4. request 4

**Please read my other stories & vote on my poll & review blablabla you get it. Enjoy!**

'Jace, we need to talk to you.' Maryse and Robert looked stern. 'We need to tell you something.'

Jace looked extremely bored and continued to play the wii.

'Put that game away, before we take it!'

He reluctantly put away the game. He was childish when it came to his video games.

'We talked to the clave.' She paused. 'We need to make you marry within the week. They said it would make you more responsible. If we don't they will chose someone.'

He wanted to say something, but he knew no words to say.

'We already made an agreement with the Fairchilds.'

'You can't be serious right?'

'We didn't want this either, but we have no choice. Refusing will only make matters worse.'

'But seriously? Out of every person in this world you want me to marry Clarissa? I doubt you are making me marry her brother Sebastian. Although it might be better to marry him than her.'

'We're sorry, but you don't have a say in this.'

His father added: 'You'll get married in two days.'

\- (time jump)

Izzy ran into his room, screaming.

'Why didn't you tell me? I'm so excited. But I'm still made at you. Seriously you didn't even tell me you were dating.'

'Wow seriously calm down. This wasn't my choice. Mom and dad are making me marry. Or did they forget to mention that small detail?'

All excitement was wiped of her face and instead came an extremely angry expression. She stormed of and he could hear her yelling at his parents.

He loved how she stood up for him, but he knew that it wasn't going to make a difference. Once something was decided by the clave it was a done deal and he needed to make peace with it as soon as possible.

But seriously: Why her? He had hated her since they were both toddlers. They always fought when they were forced to play together. When they had gotten in the same high school he thought they might have gotten over it, but it was just the same.

Once they had worked together on a history project. They had to present their project and got an F when they just had been fighting the whole project. That was the last time anyone tried to put them together and now they were supposed to spend a life time together.

\- (time jump)

It was the day of the wedding. Alec was helping him get ready and Magnus was trying to share his wisdom about marriage, even though him and Alec had been married for only 1 year. Alec merely patted his back encouragingly.

He was wearing a brand new grey three piece suit, that hugged his back nicely. Alec straightened his tie and sent him off. Sent him off to marry Clary.

He never thought that might happen someday.

\- (change in pov)

Clary looked at her mum. A last desperate look.

'I'm sorry this wasn't my idea remember. It was you father's. And apparently he has more input in your future than you do.'

Her mum and Valentine had gotten divorced 5 years ago and she couldn't even call him dad anymore. Lucky for her mother, she reunited with her old friend Luke and they had fallen in love quickly.

She hadn't realized how much power Valentine had on her until he was able to force her to marry Jace. He had threatened her, her mother and Luke. She couldn't just endanger them.

Her mother fixed the last buttons on her dress. It was a beautiful ball gown dress, with diamonds all over the top and a little bit on the bottom. Her red hair was tied up and a little crown with attached veil ornamented her hair.

Simon walked in.

'You need to come, now.'

She put on the sparkling high heels and walked to the large doors that led to the church. Her heart raced in her chest.

\- (time jump – after the wedding.)

Jace woke up. He stretched his arm when he felt a large amount of hair. He hadn't gotten a cat lately now did he? He turned his head and saw a lot of red. Suddenly it all came back to him. He apparently didn't drank enough to forget about it.

He got up and ruffled the red head's hair.

'Get up. It is noon.'

He jumped out of bed and dragged Clary out with him.

She whined and fell down on the floor, with blankets and all. He waited a few seconds and heard her breathe slowly again. He kicked her, but she didn't budge. Finally he just stepped over her and got ready preparing breakfast.

\- (time jump – half an hour + shift in pov)

Clary felt her head ache. She shifted and finally realised she was lying on the floor. What had he done to her? She got up.

She heard a light humming coming from the kitchen. She followed the sound and saw Jace baking pancakes. He was in his underwear. She had to admit his back looked amazing.

She sat down on one of the chairs and waited patiently for being served.

\- (time jump – about a week later)

Clary and Izzy had spent the day shopping. After all, Izzy had thought, if they were going to be sisters in law they should hang out more. Clary and Izzy got ingredients and started baking pizza's.

Jace looked at the way she kind of danced while grabbing all different kinds of stuff for cooking. Her hair danced whenever she moved. Her smile seemed to brighten his world a little bit.

In the end this arrangement might not be that bad after all.

 **I needed to make up a reason to make them marry, so I made an AU with clave stuff going on.**


	5. the bet

Someone asked me where the request about the bet was. I placed that one in a chapter of the high school au. (only is it about Malec) Just so you know I'll write anything ^^


	6. one shot clace lettter

**This was not a request, but I wrote it anyway I have it in Malec form on the oneshot story. Trigger warning.**

My love,

I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. This letter won't reach you and it's not like it will change anything. I lost you and I know I'll never get you back. I would say I'm okay with it, that I moved on, but I'm done lying. I die inside every little day. I am breaking more every day. I miss you. Nobody will ever be able to replace you in my heart. I just want to be with you once more. Feel your touch on my skin, feel your breath on my lips. Just once more.

I need you and I know I'll never stop needing you. I tried to love someone else, for you. I know you would want me to be happy, even when it meant me to be with someone else. I just can't. None of them come close to you. You were everything and more. You weren't just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky. This is the saddest thing I ever wrote. Sentences concerning you, that contain the past tense.

You need to know that by loving me, you truly gave me a glimpse of heaven. You have always been the one for me. Loving me unconditionally accepting all my imperfections like they make me more perfect. I understand now, that there will never be someone like you again. No one will ever be able to make me feel the way you did, no one will ever be able to love me like you did.

By loving you I remembered how terrible it was is to love something death can touch, how hard it is to lose someone who is more important for you than your own life.

I stopped by the institute today. It was the first time in a very long time; it was the first time since you. I could still see you standing in every shadow, I saw you walking around every corner. But the faces have changed. All new, fresh faces. Then I realised. I was too late. You wouldn't be there anymore. I was playing back our thousands of memories, thinking about everything that we've been through. It's hard to forget someone who gave me so much to remember.

I just feel so alone without you. Why did I ever let you slip away? Ever since you left I haven't been warm, I haven't been able to look at pictures of you, I haven't been able to truly smile. My heart has been broken and nobody was able to repair it. I never should have let you go and die without me. I realise that now.

I wish you were here or I were there or we were together anywhere. The first won't happen I accept that. You know I would go from hell and back for you. I would and I did. I raised demons, but none could help me. I tried everything. Now I just cling unto the hope that if there isn't a heaven, I'll be able to be with you there when I die.

No matter what I do to move on from this pain deep down inside I can't let you go completely. That's why now I'll die on the outside too, in the hope of being with you once again. Maybe this is the way to get our happy ending.

I miss you so much, my love, my only love. Because when I lost you, I lost myself. I loved you yesterday, I love you still and I will always love you, even if we're not together and even if we're far, far away from each other.

I've held on for over 5 years. Now is my time for release.

Forever yours,

I love you,

Jace

 _On Monday 7_ _th_ _of February 2050 Jace Herondale killed himself._


	7. one shot malec letter

**This is a one shot about Magnus after Alec died in the form of a letter. Im sorry for all the sadness. I got the idea of Instagram. No name mentioned. Trigger warning I guess. I have this in Clace in my requests stories. It is basically the same, but with different names.**

Dear Alexander,

I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. This letter won't reach you and it's not like it will change anything. I lost you and I know I'll never get you back. I would say I'm okay with it, that I moved on, but I'm done lying. I die inside every little day. I am breaking more every day. I miss you. Nobody will ever be able to replace you in my heart. I just want to be with you once more. Feel your touch on my skin, feel your breath on my lips. Just once more.

I need you and I know I'll never stop needing you. I tried to love someone else, for you. I know you would want me to be happy, even when it meant me to be with someone else. I just can't. None of them come close to you. You were everything and more. You weren't just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky. This is the saddest thing I ever wrote. Sentences concerning you, that contain the past tense.

You need to know that by loving me, you truly gave me a glimpse of heaven. You have always been the one for me. Loving me unconditionally accepting all my imperfections like they make me more perfect. I understand now, that there will never be someone like you again. No one will ever be able to make me feel the way you did, no one will ever be able to love me like you did.

By loving you I remembered how terrible it was is to love something death can touch, how hard it is to lose someone who is more important for you than your own life.

I stopped by the institute today. It was the first time in a very long time; it was the first time since you. I could still see you standing in every shadow, I saw you walking around every corner. But the faces have changed. All new, fresh faces. Then I realised. I was too late. You wouldn't be there anymore. I was playing back our thousands of memories, thinking about everything that we've been through. It's hard to forget someone who gave me so much to remember.

I just feel so alone without you. Why did I ever let you slip away? Ever since you left I haven't been warm, I haven't been able to look at pictures of you, I haven't been able to truly smile. My heart has been broken and nobody was able to repair it. I never should have let you go and die without me. I realise that now.

I wish you were here or I were there or we were together anywhere. The first won't happen I accept that. You know I would go from hell and back for you. I would and I did. I raised demons, but none could help me. I tried everything. Now I just cling unto the hope that if there isn't a heaven, I'll be able to be with you there when I die.

No matter what I do to move on from this pain deep down inside I can't let you go completely. That's why now I'll die on the outside too, in the hope of being with you once again. Maybe this is the way to get our happy ending.

I miss you so much, my love, my only love. Because when I lost you, I lost myself. I loved you yesterday, I love you still and I will always love you, even if we're not together and even if we're far, far away from each other.

I've held on for over 200 years. Now is my time for release.

Forever yours,

I love you,

Magnus

 _On Monday 7_ _th_ _of February 2304 Magnus Bane killed himself. He died with hope in his eyes._

 **Forever yours gets such a deep meaning when the one you're writing it about is immortal. It is so sad. I will never get over this. Seriously Im crying so hard right now. But this is without them having children so Magnus won't leave anyone behind. And if I really was too vague. He is going to kill himself to be with Alec.**


	8. Magnus journal

**sorry i accidentally deleted this.**

 **Triggers and sadness. This is in a kind of Journal form. It will probably break your heart in tiny little pieces just by thinking about it. So enjoy!** **First is a piece of Alec talking to Magnus on his deathbed.**

'Magnus! Hey please listen to what I have to say.' Alec's voice was soothing, but the tears kept pouring down Magnus's face. He never imagined losing him so soon.

'You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me want to live again. Even if it wasn't for as long as I imagined, you still made me so happy.' He groaned in pain. It hurt to breath and talk.

Catarina neared Alec. She was there for Magnus. She knew Alec was different from all the other losses Magnus had to endure.

Alec handed her a letter.

She opened the letter. It just said 6 simple words:

 _Do not let him be alone._

She teared up. How can a love so pure and good be destroyed by death. It was so unfair. She kissed him.

Alec motioned to Magnus to come near again. His arms felt like lead. Magnus grabbed his hand.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Magnus said.

He saw Alec's eyes close and he slipped away. His stomach stopped moving up and down.

'NOO! Alec you have to come back. PLEASE! Do this for me my love.'

He saw no change in Alec's condition and collapsed on the floor. His head fell on Alec's chest. He heard nothing. It was over.

Day 1

 _I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again. It's only been one day and I'm already considering jumping of the apartment. I can't live with this pain forever. It will kill me. But I'll hold on. For you. I'll do it all for you._

Day 10

 _It's tough, but I'm trying to get used to it. All for you. I know you want me to stop hurting. That you want me to be happy, but I can't, not without you. I hope you are doing fine. Wherever you are. I hope you at least can be happy. The pain of missing you increases every day, every hour, every minute. I feel like I repeatedly get stabbed in the chest, only worse._

Day 21

 _I haven't gotten out of bed since you've left. I just can't. There is nothing out there anymore for me._

Day 50

 _I got out of bed today and I killed 70 demons. They will pay for what they've done to you._

Day 138

 _I remember everything. From the smell of your messy hair to the day you walked down the aisle. For me. You looked so stunning in the dark blue three piece suit Izzy helped you pick out. It matched your eyes and made them shine even brighter. You were so perfect_.

Day 149

 _Cat came by today. She showed me your letter. I want to say to you that I will not be alone. That I have Izzy, Tessa, Cat and Clary, but I am. They will never ever be able to replace you in my heart. Every single second I miss you. Every second I think of stopping my breath. I'll hold on for you._

Day 254

 _Today someone came up to me and asked about my clothing. Why It was so black and depressing. I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't even speak your name. It was too hard for me. Just to be reminded of you knocked me down again._

Day 798

 _It feels like I'm drowning and I'm slowly giving up. I'm releasing my last breath of air and giving in to the waves. I have nothing to hold unto anymore in this world, or in the next. I lost it all. You were the one that fit. After all my stumbling around. You were it. You were my all. You were the one that convinced me I could be happy. Now it just seems that the search for happiness is an ongoing battle._

 _Even when I'll never be able to reach into heaven to get you, I'll rather be in hell than stay here, surrounded by everything that reminds me of you. Everything that makes me realise again that you are not here anymore and that you'll never be here again._

 _You were my touch of heaven. The only heaven I'll ever be able to have in my life._

 _If there is a life after this one, let me meet you in it my love._

 _This is the end of my journey,_

 _Goodbye._

On the 9th of November 2040 Magnus was reunited with his true love again.

 **Im so sorry for all the hurt. And if it wasn't as clear as I think it is. Alec died when he was 30 something because of a demon attack and Magnus killed himself to be with him.**


	9. Children & pregnancy clace

**Thanks for your request Guest. This is about clace, pregnancy and children. It was kind of hard to make a coherent story of it, but I hope it makes sense. Between part 2 & 3 and 3 & 4 I couldn't make a subtle transition but I tried. I hope it is good enough. **

**Please review for more uploads. I'll try to upload it the same day or the day after. Enjoy this one!**

 _'_ _Jace. I have to talk to you.' Clary took Jace's hand and gently led him to the couch to sit down._

 _She smiled at him. 'You know how I have been nauseous and had headaches lately?' She saw Jace's eyes turn very concerned, so she quickly continued. She squeezed his hand to let him know everything was fine. 'Well I went to the doctor and' She paused. 'We are pregnant!'_

 _Jace was flooded with emotions and couldn't say anything for minutes. He saw that Clary started looking worried._

 _'_ _I-I' He moved his hand to Clary's stomach. He indeed could feel a little bump._

 _Clary saw his eyes started tearing up a little and pulled him into her arms. He didn't let his hand move from her belly._

 _Finally their lives were complete._

That had been 4 months ago. Clary was now lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was just soo hungry. Those hormones really messed up her food schedule. Most of the times during the day she couldn't hold down anything, but at night she was craving all sorts of weird foods.

She felt Jace wrap an arm tightly around her. She gently tried to nudge him off her, so she could go and get some food, but he wouldn't budge.

'Hey. Are you feeling nauseous again?' Jace asked in a sleepy, deep voice.

'No. Just really hungry.'

Jace sighed, but he got up anyways. 'Just lay down. I'll go and get you some food. What would you like? I don't think we have that much food here, so I'll go to the shop around the corner.'

She smiled. 'Ice cream. Lots of it.'

'Is that okay for the baby?' Jace raised his eyebrows.

'Of course. Just buy strawberry ice cream. That's healthy enough.'

He laughed, but obliged.

Jace walked away, but turned quickly around when he noticed he had forgotten something. He rushed towards Clary and kissed her forehead and her stomach.

'See you guys later. Take good care of each other!'

Clary smiled lovingly at Jace. He always took such good care of her and now also of their future child. It was truly amazing that she had found such a great guy.

'AAAAH!' Clary screamed in agony. She felt like she repeatedly got stabbed in the stomach. Izzy and Magnus stood on the left and right side of the bed, both holding on to one of her hands. She saw Alec standing in the hall way his back turned to the room.

She had decided that she would give birth at home a long time ago. She didn't want the first place for their firstborn to be a hospital. Hospitals were so cold and gave her goose bumps.

Jace came running into the room. He had to go on an urgent mission today. When he was called he immediately drove to their house, breaking every law. He dreaded the idea of their child being born without him there.

Jace saw Magnus shifted when he entered the room to make place for him. He let go of her hand and Jace gripped it firmly. Magnus knew Jace would take good care of Clary and walked out of the room to go check on Alec. He had looked a bit pale earlier.

'I'm here baby. It'll be okay. Just breathe. You're doing great.'

Jace picked up Michael and put him in his lap.

'Hi big man. You want to go play?'

He grabbed one of the toy cars and made fake car noises, which made Michael laugh. He suddenly heard more laughter coming from behind him. Magnus, Max, Raphael and Alec walked towards them. Max held out his hand to Michael, which Michael took. He jumped off Jace's lap.

Magnus was pulled off to a box full of books by Raphael.

'Hi.'

'Hey.'

Jace and Alec sat down at the kitchen table, where they could keep track of their children's movements.

'How is married life working out for you?'

Jace and Clary had gotten married about 5 years after Michael was born. Clary hadn't wanted to get married before that because she thought she would just look weird in a wedding dress with a baby bump. After that they had always thought it had been the wrong time.

'Very tiring mostly.' He winked at Alec. 'But very rewarding.'

They heard voices coming from the living room.

'I know we'll be parabatais one day.' It was Michael.

'We can't be. I'm a warlock.' They heard the disappointment in Max's voice and all held their breaths, waiting for Michael's answer.

'I don't care. Parabatai is by heart nog by blood. That's what my daddy always says.'

Jace and Alec smiles were so big, they almost broke their faces in two.

Magnus stood up. 'You raised a good one.' Raphael pulled on Magnus's sleeve and Magnus sat down to read him again.

'I never thought our lives would work out so perfect. You married to Clary with a child; Simon and Izzy married and 3 children; Me and Magnus and 2 children.'

'Yeah.'

Jace was happy that Alec had finally acknowledged who he was and had found Magnus, Max and Raphael. If anyone deserved to be happy it was his brother; he had always looked out for him, comforted him and had gotten him out of trouble. He was happy he had such a brother.

 **I already wanted to put The last thing about Max and Michael in a one-shot so I put it in here. I hope you enjoyed it! Magnus was there, because I think Clary and him would be quite close. Im so sorry for the abrupt ending, but it just didn't get better.**


	10. Chapter 10

Please request something. Im getting bored and i have a lot of spare time ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guest. Is it okay if I use your request for my not cannon ship fic. (as you might know if you read my other fanfics im working on a bingo fanfic thingie)


	12. Chapter 12

Guest: Im sorry, i thought i wrote it. Did I forget to upload it? I'll check it.


	13. SORRY AGAIN USING A CHAP TO TALK WITH

Hi guest who requested the thing about Jace wondering why he broke up with clary.

Is it okay if i do one where Clary asks herself why she broke up with Jace, because im writing another fanfic (confusion is just a part of it) and it would fit right in.


End file.
